


Maybe you’ll love me in the next life

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Maybe you’ll love me in the next life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petalless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalless/gifts).




End file.
